


Safety And Peace

by Soul4Sale



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: AU - Canon Divergent, Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi, unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike couldn’t leave Josh down there, not when he knew he was alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety And Peace

**Author's Note:**

> So, other than the ‘Got to the shed in time’ AU, my other favorite is the ‘Mike goes back for Josh’ AU. Figured I could write one. ; u; This is dedicated to some good friends from Tumblr, some awesome Josh’s I rp with on my Mike rp blog (ahabitoftakingthingsforgranted). Shout out to you guys!

It felt like such a fragile union. Mike worried that if he took his eyes off of Josh for a second, everything around them would melt away and he’d lose him again. The trembling elder male pressed to his chest, arms wrapped around him and hands clenched tight into his green jacket, mumbling wishes of safety and ‘I didn’t mean to’s.

“Josh, shh.” Whispered the stronger brunet, pulling him impossibly close and holding his breath. Resting his head against that strong chest, the panicking brunet managed to close his eyes and quiet his sobs, shaking shoulders soothed by rough hands. The Wendigo waited, screeching for the prety that had been there just seconds before. When there were no responses, it moved in its eerily human gait for another part of its lair, and Mike began slowly walking backwards, leading Josh back towards the door.

Wading through the water slowly, he was sure to have the quivering hand of his friend’s in his, this time. He wasn’t about to lose another person to that thing, and especially not Josh.

The rest of the night was a blur. All Mike knew was that he hurt in places he didn’t know could feel pain. What he remembered the most, however, was the feeling of the other man’s hand in his, his head on his shoulder, and the soft whispers of ‘we made it.’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Short and sweet, but I’m really proud of this one. I like it a lot.


End file.
